


I Love You, Baby. Will You Smile For Me?

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: A long drawn out game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ice breaker I used to play at school and wanted to write it in a different context. As usual, all disclaimers apply, and mistakes are my own. Enjoy my lovelies, I love you, 3000 ;-)

He doesn't know when this game started, but it came out at the oddest moments. Henri told him that it was an ice breaker they played in school to make each other laugh and he just decided to take it up a notch. The first time was when they just finished a Star Trek marathon since she's never seen it before and held her as he watched the puffs of air displaced the hair on her face. 

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" He was met with silence as the credits rolled and a brush of her lips on his neck.

The next time he said it was when they were getting ready to go to a charity event last minute and she was scrambling to get ready, he slipped behind her as she was putting her earrings on and caught her eyes in the mirror.

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" He whispered in her ear, seeing a spark of recognition of what he was doing.

"I love you too Tony, but I have to finish getting ready so that I won't smile for you." She pushed him off with a quick kiss, flicked her wrist and everything was sorted in seconds. He loved magic. 

They've been together for a good 2 or 3 years now, and he accidentally found out Henri had magic when she was sick and sneezed changing her hair from her lovely auburn red to a sickly green. The soup he was holding never made it. As Tony was silently freaking out, Henri was trying to explain. Tony's mind worked a million times a minute, and the only thing that would stop Henri from freaking out was a kiss, so that's what he did.

"I just needed time to process, sweetheart. Can you let me do that?" She nodded with a guarded expression, oh that wouldn't do, he kissed her again slowly filling it with his love and desire, even if they've only been together for six months, he hasn't told her yet. But he has a feeling she knows. 

"So I'm guessing you're magic is all funky because you can't control it when you're super sick?" Tony said as he held her close, the germaphobe in him didn't care about Henri being sick he just had to make her better. "Is that why you don't have electronics here? And why you won't move in with me?" With her nod, he just held her tighter and gave a loud smack on her burning forehead. "Well I can fix all of that, it's not an 'X' gene, right? It doesn't seem like one." At her dazed expression he couldn't help but fall in love with her more, did she think he was going to run for the hills, she's been the best thing that happened to him in forever. He wasn't giving that up.

The next time Tony said it was back from his impromptu kidnapping in Afganistan, he just got off the plane with Rhodey, and he sees her holding back her tears as she sees him coming towards her.

"I love you, baby, will you smile for me." He said as he held her close only to feel her shudder and silently sob into his shirt as she grabs him to make sure he's real. It's alright because he was holding her just as tight to make sure he wasn't dreaming and wake up in that God awful cave. The events that happened was a nightmare in itself; his godfather was a dickwad that orchestrated his kidnapping and selling his weapons. But after that he found out that he was suffering from palladium poisoning and didn't want to tell Henri or she'll be overly worried, so he went back to his defense mechanism of being a jackass. Drinking and throwing parties, Henri was never too jealous, but he knows she was insecure and after four years of being together, Tony knew he had an image. So when he was on lockdown for S.H.E.I.L.D. when they got him out of the donut, he found her waiting for him and everything all cleaned up as if nothing went wrong.

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" He said as he stepped into her line of sight, she gave him a grimace and all he could think about was what the hell.

"I love you too, Tony. I've been pulled in for an assignment." Henri said as he noticed the bags on the other side of the couch. 

"Wha- but you're retired, you said so. They don't need you. How long is this for?" He gripped her waist afraid if she'll disappear at that moment. 

"I know the timing is bloody awful, Hermione called me. They said that they came across an artifact that may need my expertise." Henri said as she placed her head on his chest. 

"No heroics and come back promise." He held her tightly.

"I can't promise you that, love." With that, she grabbed her bags and disappeared with a pop.

Months turned into a year, and he hasn't seen Henri until he sees her walk into the helicarrier in her dragonhide armor, letters and phone calls do no justice.

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me." She was the one who said it as he gapped like a fish until he came to his senses and kissed the ever living shit out of her.

"Wha-How, sweetheart you have to give me something here." He held her tightly.

"Remember that artifact I got called upon, looks like we're teaming up for this one." She shrugged her shoulders, and all he could do is look at her in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shinanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine, and I should be sleeping, but I'm not. Things may be out of order sooooo enjoy! And spoilers!

The glowing cube of doom, aliens, and gods did he mention ALIENS. Those things were gross. And they cannot forget the wormhole from hell; he thought that he was going to die then and there when Tony called her as he was moving the missile to the wormhole.

"Jarvis, patch me to the Mrs. would ya," Tony said as he strained under the pressure of the missile.

"Tony?" Hearing her voice automatically brings a smile to his face.

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" He said, and he knows she can hear the strain in his voice.

"Only if you can see it for yourself." Henri choked on her words, knowing that she might be watching the final moments of her stupid, idiotic, and heroic boyfriend. 

"No can do babydoll, you know we both have a saving people thing. I love you." Tony said one last time.

"I lov-" was all he heard before he blacked out, Tony hasn't told anyone, but he thinks he's meet Henri's family. They all told him to take care of her and that they wouldn't want anyone else. The next time he woke up was from Hulk screaming and something red on his chest.

"You stupid, stupid man. Never do that again!" Henri cried as she clung tighter.

"No one else kissed me, right? I'm getting hungry we should have shawarma, anyone up for shawarma." 

With Tony and P.T.S.D. and almost killing Henri, he knew he needed to do something, but then A.I.M. got involved, and that was a whole headache in itself. Freaking super inferno type humans, he just blew the bastards up. And when they failed to kidnap Henri because one she was awesome and 'b' because she had her magic and about as paranoid as a WWII vet. So Pepper got the burnt of their experiments, Henri did help by saving Pepper while he kicked Mr. McHotPants ass. The blowing of the suits was just a bonus; he knew that tinkering his P.T.S.D was not healthy, so that was a promise to find a better outlet, also the Arc Reactor on his chest yeah that's gone. But when he woke up from surgery and found her slumped on the chair neck to his bed, he never felt so lucky.

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" Tony said with a raspy voice from unused as he stroked Henri's hair, waking her up.

"Oh, Tony!" She jumped in surprise and started to peck around in his space before he just grabbed her and held her close, ignoring the soreness of his chest. 

He got to go home after that and Henri gave him a mild "Muggle" approved version of a pain reliever and then she got called out again. Thor created some havoc in London, and they needed her for clean up. It seems like they can't catch a break. 

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" Henri said as her bags are by her feet and they were saying their goodbyes. 

"I love you, too. But you're not getting a smile until your gorgeous self is back in my bed where you belong." Tony held her as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She just laughed as she returned the kiss, giving him one last smile before popping away. 

Lucky the clean up didn't take to long; however, the time that she was gone S.H.I.E.L.D fell. Guess who's the new kind of boss. That's right, Mr. Doesn't-Play-Will-With-Others. Henri has always had mixed fillings about S.H.I.E.L.D, but for her, every type of government is corrupt so he can't take her words to heart, it was one of those agree to disagree things.

The gang was back together, and he was hosting a little shindig, all of them shooting the shit, of course, he was attentive to his lady, stayed by her side, and got her drinks. They were all snuggling on the couch.

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" Tony said to her ear as she was watching Thor recount one of his battles.

"I love you too, Tony but I won't smile for you unless you rub my feet. I swear heels are killer." He just smiled ask she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes.

"Of course, madam," Tony said in a terrible accent.

Somehow the night escalated to Thor's hammer and who was worthy of picking it up, Rogers got a slight nudge, and then these freaky robot things decided to crash the party. Was not how the night should end, but they did learn something. He fucked up, he knows that, but he just wanted to build something that can protect them better, they can't be everywhere at once. His stupid two A.M tinkering is what causes this whole Ultron thing. And those supers? The twins what the hell, he was just lucky that Henri knew mind magic and can fix whatever psycho plot that the fake witch put in his head. Henri was pissed, so pissed when they all met again she knocked both her and her brother unconscious and gave them a stern lecture Mrs. Weasley would be proud of, he liked it when she gets fierce. Knocking out Pietro and Wanda out left Ultron without his two most significant players and everything went smoothly, we even got a physical J.A.R.V.I.S, but he calls himself Vision or something. After everything was said and done, and the twins had their tails between their legs from that lecture, everything looked kosher. 

"I love you, baby. Will you smile for me?" Tony whispered in her ear, and she just gave him a peck on the cheek, he knew she was exhausted, but their game was forever going. 

So it looked like they kind of adopted three kids, one was a high school student by the name of Peter Parker and of course the Maximoff twins they brought back. Teenage angst is no joke, and while he can't call the twins teenagers, they just became legal adults. Henri loved the kids, and the babies all of them, it's scary when she teams up with Peter's Aunt May. He will never look at a spatula the same again. The twins call Henri "Аунт" and him well they still call him Tony but wasn't sore about it, he knows he's not the best role model, but he's trying. For Henri he'll try anything, he changed her godson's dirty diaper for goodness sakes, that was traumatizing, but Tony isn't going to tell her that, he'll never live it down. Then, of course, their happy bubble is popped by the accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened, it got too big for a twofer, so this might end up being three or fourth chapters :-/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry. But I finished it. It turned kind of darkish, maybe. As usual, I don't own anything, and mistakes are mine.

Steve "Fucking" Rogers, pain in his ass. Rogers' doesn't understand that Tony is trying to help. Teaming up with Ross sucks, yeah, but it's the lesser of two evils. And guess what, his buddy from the war that he grew up with, yeah, alive and kicking. James "Asshole" Barnes. The start of this whole mess, starting with the assassination of the leader of Wakanda, his kid became all hell-bent on revenge. And where was Henri during this entire shit storm? In the magical world, because they don't know how to wipe their butts without her say so. 

The kids are all depressed, Henri told Steve that Wanda wasn't ready to take missions, but he didn't listen and looked what happened. Now the team is split, and Tony misses Henri more than ever. It's been three long months since he's held her in his arms, they're coming up on anniversary #6, wow! He bought the ring in year 4, but shit happens like always. But this time he was going to blurt it out, no grand plans like he wanted, Henri hates those anyways. He'll chuck the ring at her if he has to, but she's going to wear it as soon as he sees her.

Tony is stressed, three months turned to 6, no contact whatsoever. He tried contacting, well anybody. But it's been radio silence; Tony continues to tinker and to stress the fuck out, the kids Pietro and Wanda are depressed and being little shits. But not really, Tony is a little shit. Peter, poor Peter, doesn't know how to handle Tony's mood swings. Their anniversary comes and goes, birthdays, and so on. Then Tony finds out that Barnes killed his parent, fuck. 

Tony was left to die; he knew it. Fucking Rogers took his buddy and ran tail, that coward. He was lying on the floor, covered in blood, vision blurring in and out. At that moment, all he could think about was Henri. His sweet, kind, caring other-half. He would do anything to be able to see her just once more before he goes, then he hears a pop. Henri was running toward him, but her voice sounds muffled. 

"-ny! Tony! Love! Wake-up!" Tony blinks away the fuzziness and sees Henri leaning over him. He smiles at her worried eyes, and he got his wish. 

"I love you, baby, will you smile for me?" Tony whispers, trying to muster up the strength. He didn't hear her answer before darkness overtook him. 

 

Tony hears beeping. Struggling to open his eyes, he checks his other senses. Toes wiggles, hands open, and close. But his right one was holding on to something. Smells like disinfectant and death, the hospital then. Letting out a deep breath, he tries again to open his eyes. Blinking out the heaviness, he sees a shade of red where his right hand is. The room was darkened, which he was thankful for. He could make the sleeping form on Henri by his bedside. Slowly adjusting his grip to stroke her hair, making sure she was real. He's alive; he's not dead. Thank goodness. The movement caused Henri to stir awake, blinking adorably, he sees those gems he fell in love with looking at him. Tony smiled.

"I love you, baby, will you smile for me?" Tony's voice croaked from lack of use. Henri quickly jumped up and hugged Tony as much as she can without hurting him, and he could feel his shirt becoming wet with her tears. 

"I thought I lost you, I could feel your lifeline stutter," Henri whispered to his chest, she gave him a charm attached to his life-force or something after the kidnapping scare. 

"Hey, hey, honey-bunches. It takes more than that to get rid of me," Tony said as he pulled her up and wiped the tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, this year has been horrible." Her eyes were glossing again. Tony just pulled her closer. 

"It's alright. I have you here now." He pulls her into a slow kiss as she sighs into his lips. It feels like home.

 

It turns out Henri has been working her voodoo while Tony was recovering, three weeks he was unconscious. Un-fucking-believable. It turns out Barnes was brainwashed zombie robot, Henri got Hermione to look into it. She also pulled rank on Ross, what-the-hell. She got ferret to look over the accords, picking it with a fine-tooth comb, not even Cap can say anything about it. Steve got his head out of his ass, Barnes is recovering. And guess what else. Henri gave Rhodey his legs back. Magic is amazing! Today was also his discharge date; he was fiddling with his things as he sat on the hospital bed; he could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket. Deep breaths, Stark. He made himself a promise he couldn't find the ring until he gathered his things, and he hoped that she hadn't seen it.

"Hello, Love. Ready to head home?" Henri said as she walked through the door. 

"Hm, yeah. Let's go." Tony hopped off that bed as she gathered his bag and held his hand. He hopes that she couldn't feel his sweaty palms. 

Seeing Happy open the door to his car, he ducked in quickly as Henri shut the door and curled up to his side. He began playing with her hair as she nuzzled his chest. The hospital was 40 minutes away from the tower. It was now or never. Clearing his throat, he turned Henri, so she was facing him.

"What's wrong, love?" Henri said with that adorable crinkle on her brow that he wants to kiss away. Taking her hands in his, admiring how it's both soft and firm. And fits perfectly with his, she stays quiet as she watches Tony kiss each of her digits.

"Henri, I can't help but think that I'm selfish but also fortunate that you walked into my life. Knowing that I had no direction until I met you, and you made me want to become better," Tony said as he looked into her eyes, willing to let his feelings show through them.

"Tony wh-" Henri started. He placed a finger on her lips.

"You became the reason for my existence. And after all these years, I want it to be forever. I love you, baby, will you marry me?" Tony said with the slight twist of their ongoing game, Henri staring at the ring with her eyes wide and hand covering the gasp that left her mouth. It felt like an eternity for Tony, but it was only a few seconds before Henri said her answer. 

"Yes," Henri whispered as she launched herself at Tony. He slipped the ring on her finger as they both admire the gleaming ring on her finger. Curled up on his side once again, the rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin...


End file.
